


Амперсанд

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, World War II, the Winter Soldier started long before Bucky fell from the train, war isn't pretty, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они с детства были <i>стивомибаки</i>, но только если не обращать внимания на те части их жизней, в которых они не сливаются друг с другом, никогда не сливались. Баки нужно понять, кто он, сам по себе, со Стивом или без него.</p><p>На <b>Secret Winter Santa</b> - для <b>Ms. Ada</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Амперсанд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ampersand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990041) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



Хуже всего – _комиксы._  
\- Сколько мне там у них, пятнадцать? – жалуется Баки каждому встречному. Разумеется, Коммандос эту песню уже раз сто слышали, но при каждом возвращении в Лондон кто-нибудь умудряется достать последний номер, и он заводится по новой. Ничего не может с собой поделать.  
\- А костюмчик мне нравится, - подмигивает Фэлсворт.  
\- Да не в этом дело! За Кэпом по пятам таскается чертов ребенок – да что они там себе думают о том, какая у нас тут армия?  
Можно подумать, какой-то тощий подросток в трико и маске хоть пять минут продержался бы на передовой, не обмочившись от страха. Как будто кому-то столь наивному и чистому, как Баки из комиксов, можно было бы доверить спину Стива. Черт побери, да Баки едва ли вообще когда-нибудь был таким простодушным, даже когда ему и в самом деле было пятнадцать.  
В пятнадцать в Бруклине он бросил школу, чтобы начать работать в доках в дневную смену, потому что мама не могла без конца все брать и брать на дом шитье и грязное белье, а в квартире сидели еще трое детей помладше, и их требовалось иногда кормить. В пятнадцать, зимой Стив в третий раз заболел пневмонией – все думали, что этот раунд станет для него последним, - а миссис Роджерс таяла на глазах от туберкулеза. В пятнадцать он целовался с рыженькой Мэгги в аптеке ее отца, позволяя внешнему миру и всем его проблемам испариться всего на тридцать несчастных минут, только чтобы обнаружить их готовыми вновь накрыть его, когда голова снова заработала как надо. В пятнадцать он вытянулся так резко, что кости ныли, а Стив снизу вверх смотрел, как на совершенно другого человека. В пятнадцать костяшки пальцев разбились о зубы Фрэнка Хантера, ведь Баки почти никогда не затевал драки, но всегда их заканчивал.  
В пятнадцать было труднее, голоднее и неприятнее, чем когда-либо признают эти дурацкие комиксы, и Баки, знаете ли, никогда не был чертовым талисманом команды, понятно?

Лет с семи-восьми люди относились к ним как единому целому – _стивуибаки_ – потому что куда приходил один, туда моментально подтягивался другой. И по большей части это было хорошо. Это означало, что мальчишки в школе с большей вероятностью оставят Стива в покое, ведь они знали, что задирать его – значит иметь дело с Баки, а Баки дрался нечестно. Это означало, что обожающие Стива учителя будут чуть более снисходительны и к Баки. Это означало, что он никогда не будет один, не по-настоящему, ведь Стив будет рядом, и он будет казаться себе частью чего-то большего.  
Но думать о них как о _стивеибаки_ – значит игнорировать все те части их жизней, в которых они не сливаются друг с другом, никогда не сливались. Стив ходил на занятия по рисованию и ради дополнительного заработка раскрашивал вывески; Баки знал десять разных рынков, на которых за услугу-другую продадут побольше мяса, молока или хлеба. Баки был популярен, у него на каждом углу и в каждом баре было по приятелю; Стив находил настоящих друзей на всю жизнь в лице пожилой леди Мэлоуни, соседки сверху, застенчивой Бетти Хэллоран из восьмого класса и того паренька по имени Уилли, каждую пятницу приходившего к верфи. Стив часами просиживал в кино, когда появлялся лишний четвертак; Баки предпочитал спускать деньги на поездки на Кони-Айленд, в Гарлем или куда-нибудь еще. Баки мог положить конец потасовке одним нокаутирующим ударом; Стив совершенно не умел лгать, но каким-то чудом почти никогда не проигрывал в покер.  
Стив, просто Стив, сам по себе – лучший человек из всех, кого Баки когда-либо знал.  
А Баки, просто Баки, сам по себе…  
… черт, он и сам уже не знает.

Все течет, но ничего не меняется. Стив – Капитан Америка, а Баки – сержант Барнс, и все равно, хочешь найти одного – разыскиваешь другого. Это просто естественный порядок вещей. Иногда, когда у Баки случаются приступы вредности, он намеренно врет тем, кто ищет Стива, просто чтобы доказать, что они вообще-то не сиамские близнецы. Но когда вскоре после третьей успешной операции Коммандос агент Картер настигает его у бараков, Баки даже и не пытается ее надуть.  
\- Он в мастерской Старка, развлекается с какими-то новыми игрушками, - моментально докладывает ей Баки, борясь с побуждением отдать честь. Агент Картер – потрясающая дама.  
Картер это явно находит забавным – что-то новенькое.  
\- Мне не нужен капитан Роджерс. Мне нужны вы, сержант. С вами хотел бы поговорить полковник Филлипс.  
Она конвоирует его до кабинета полковника и присаживается в сторонке, явно собираясь участвовать в разговоре. Баки стоит по стойке смирно, размышляя о том, во что вляпался на сей раз.  
\- Знаешь, Барнс, - как всегда, сразу переходит к делу Филлипс, - когда Роджерс попросил включить тебя в свой отряд, я подумал, что это все сентиментальный вздор.  
Баки не отрывает глаз от точки на стене слева от уха полковника.  
\- Он всегда был ужасным болваном, сэр. Это единственный изъян в его характере.  
Губы Картер дергаются, почти ухмыляясь. Филлипс пропускает комментарий мимо ушей.  
\- Но если отчеты у меня на столе соответствуют действительности, - продолжает он, - ты, похоже, превращаешься в одного из лучших снайперов во всей этой чертовой армии. Мне бы пригодился человек с твоими навыками, Барнс.  
\- Вы переводите меня из отряда капитана Роджерса, сэр?  
Филлипс фыркает.  
\- Сынок, я стараюсь поменьше отдавать приказы, которым гарантированно не будут подчиняться. Один раз он уже вторгся ради тебя на территорию Австрии. Не рискну спровоцировать очередной скандал по его безголовой милости. Нет, Роджерс может оставить тебя себе; я тебя просто одолжу.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Самостоятельная операция, - разъясняет Филлипс. – Время не терпит, на все про все сорок восемь часов. Вернешься, Роджерс даже и не заметит ничего.  
\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, - отвечает Баки, - сэр.

Взрослея, они одновременно становились ближе и отдалялись друг от друга – трудно объяснить, но так и было. Временами Баки, казалось, знал Стива лучше, чем самого себя, и это у них было взаимно. Но в то же время труднее становилось не обращать внимания на различия между ними. Баки знал Стива, но не всегда _понимал_ его. Иногда они до хрипоты орали друг на друга, особенно с тех пор, как начали жить в одной квартире, и стало невозможно надолго оказаться в одиночестве.  
\- Пойду пройдусь, - как-то вечером не выдержал Стив после нескольких часов тихого бешенства и язвительного обмена любезностями.  
Баки закатил глаза.  
\- Господи, Стив, там льет как из ведра, куда ты, блин, собрался?  
\- Да какая разница, а? – Стив схватил и скованным, дерганым движением напялил куртку. – Просто хочу выпить в тишине и покое. Не жди меня.  
\- И не подумаю, - выпалил Баки в ответ. Он закрыл лицо развернутой газетой и подчеркнуто не поднял глаза на пересекшего узкую комнатушку Стива. Хлопнула дверь. За окном дождь продолжил барабанить по крыше и могучими реками стекать по водосточным трубам.  
Разумеется, Баки ждал. Он приметил в помойном ведре второе уведомление об отказе – внизу страницы красовался жирный штамп «4F». Знал: заявись он сам в вербовочный пункт, его с руками оторвут, и двух минут не пройдет, как поставят «1А». Не был уверен в том, что так раздражает Стива: то, что Баки возьмут, а ему можно и не мечтать, или то, что Баки до сих пор не попытался. Как бы то ни было, разочарование Стива затхлым воздухом воцарилось в квартире, отравляя их обоих.  
Когда Стив наконец-то притащился домой, было далеко за полночь, а утро обещало им обоим принести горькое сожаление. Баки не вымолвил ни слова, просто помог Стиву стащить промокшую насквозь куртку и снял ботинки, с набухшими от воды шнурками которых никак не могли справиться дрожащие пальцы Стива. Он не сказал: «Вот поэтому я и не могу пойти в армию, кто тогда стащит ботинки, если ты переберешь, ты же помрешь где-нибудь в переулке, как же я тогда буду, к черту армию, ты в сто раз важнее».  
Стив встретился с ним взглядом - чересчур проницательным, как и всегда, несмотря на количество выпитого. Вздохнув, он уперся лицом в плечо Баки, и, быть может, все же услышал все то, что осталось невысказанным.

В ходе первого полученного от полковника Филлипса секретного самостоятельного задания он выслеживает и ликвидирует информанта нацистов, якобы сотрудничающего с французским сопротивлением. Один-единственный выстрел с крыши в Реймсе. Как и было обещано, он возвращается в Лондон, к Коммандос менее чем через два дня.  
Стив не спрашивает, где он был, но уголки его рта опускаются до боли знакомо. С самого Бруклина он не наблюдал такого неодобрения. Понятно, что на самом-то деле направлено оно не на него, но все равно неприятно.  
Они выдвигаются для уничтожения очередной предполагаемой базы ГИДРЫ, на сей раз на границе Франции и Германии, и Стив за всю поездку и на пять минут не выпускает его из поля зрения – до того самого момента, когда начинается бой.  
Похоже, о них начинают ходить слухи, потому что эти молодчики готовы к визиту Коммандос лучше всех, с кем им довелось столкнуться ранее. Баки не тратит зря ни единой пули, но все равно остается без боеприпасов задолго до того, как у Дугана и Дернье появляется шанс установить взрывчатку. Стива окружают со всех сторон, и одному богу известно, где там другие парни, так что Баки вытаскивает из голенища сапога нож и валит с ног молодчика, пытающегося подобраться к Стиву со спины.  
В Бруклине он никогда не дрался на ножах. Удивительно, до чего удобно пальцы сжимаются на рукояти.  
Оказывается, перерезание глоток чревато куда большим количеством крови, чем показывают в кино. Зато весьма эффективно.

Пусть и позже, чем следовало бы, но Баки все-таки записался добровольцем, хотя бы чтобы не пришлось лгать Стиву потом, после того, как его призовут. Ну, нет, сказать так было бы не совсем справедливо. Он и в самом деле этого хотел – ну, хотел поступить правильно, что достаточно близко. Религиозные взгляды позволяли, а трусом он не был. Он верил, что будет воевать за правое дело. Будь все иначе, после Перл-Харбора он, вероятно, стоял бы первым в очереди у вербовочного пункта.  
Но что будет со Стивом, когда он уедет?  
( _Стивибаки_ – и соседские дети, и продавцы, и бармен из ближайшей забегаловки по-прежнему их так называли. А почему нет? Куда бы ни пошел Стив, Баки всегда следовал за ним, и наоборот.)  
Много лет проработав в доках, в июне сорок третьего Баки наконец-то и сам сел на корабль. Со всех сторон зажатый сотнями таких же солдат, проталкиваясь на палубу, чтобы в последний разок взглянуть на статую Свободы, он чувствовал себя как никогда одиноким.  
Позже, на поле боя в Италии, ползя на животе в грязи и дерьме и слушая свист разъяренными осами проносящихся над головой пуль, он возблагодарил бога - или кто там еще мог услышать - за то, что Стива не было рядом. Стив был дома, где самыми большими проблемами были уплата аренды, хулиганье в переулках и эта ужасная простуда, что каждую зиму поселялась у него в легких. Раньше это все представлялось очень серьезным, но с новой точки зрения казалось сущей ерундой. Стив был _в безопасности._  
В конечном счете кроме этого Баки ничего не требовалось.

Наиболее продолжительное из индивидуальных заданий Баки затягивается на неделю с небольшим. По возвращении в текущий основной лагерь Коммандос в Бельгии, он, уставший как собака, грязный и немного прихрамывающий из-за не успевшей еще зажить раны на бедре, первым встречает Джима Мориту.  
\- О, слава богу, вернулся, - радуется Морита. – С Кэпом в последние дни просто невозможно иметь дело.  
\- Чудесно, - отвечает Баки, потому что только этой головной боли ему для полного счастья и не хватает. – Тогда, наверное, надо пойти отчитаться, да?  
Разумеется, это не совсем соответствует действительности. Единственные, кому Баки отчитывается после своих особых заданий – полковник Филлипс и агент Картер.  
(У него не получается плохо относиться к Картер. Умница, сплошь ясные глаза и ярко-алая помада, а если они иногда замечают друг за другом излишне долгие взгляды, бросаемые на Стива, ну. Ревновать было бы мелочно.)  
Короче, Стив может сколько угодно приходиться ему командиром, но Капитану Америке не хватает уровня допуска, чтобы знать, чем именно занимается сержант Барнс, когда гуляет сам по себе. И на эту вот тему он ревнует со страшной силой.  
Баки находит Стива в его палатке – тот не отрывает незрячих глаз от карты Бельгии, будто еще не выучил ее наизусть. При виде Баки на его лице на долю секунды появляется откровенное облегчение, тут же уступающее место подчеркнутому безразличию, будто Баки не видит его насквозь с тех самых пор, как им было по восемь лет.  
(Баки – единственный, кого Стиву не удается надуть при игре в покер, хотя он всегда готов подыграть, когда надо избавить какого-нибудь новичка-неудачника от пачки сигарет.)  
(Господи, мысли разбегаются, как тараканы. Эта маленькая прогулочка его и впрямь измотала.)  
\- Отлично, - с места в карьер говорит Стив. – Завтра утром бьем по вероятному лагерю ГИДРЫ неподалеку от Вервье. Будешь разведчиком.  
Баки отдает честь, стараясь сохранять вертикальное положение.  
\- Как скажешь, Кэп.  
Стив хмурится, как всегда, когда Баки называет его по званию вместо имени.  
\- Где ты пропадал, Бак? Я ждал тебя два дня назад.  
Баки ковыляет к койке Стива и практически на нее падает, и к черту формальности. Здесь ведь только они со Стивом, кому какое дело?  
\- Задержался. Ты представляешь, до чего трудно нынче поймать попутку, чтобы уехать из Эйндховена? – не то чтобы ему не нравились знакомые в голландском сопротивлении, но они переживают не лучшие времена. И даже это, черт побери, уже больше, чем положено знать Стиву, да?  
\- Нет, не представляю, - отвечает Стив, хмурясь и более внимательно рассматривая Баки. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Ну, - пожимает Баки плечами, - в бедро ранили, но все б…  
\- Господи, Баки! – Стив в мгновение ока подлетает к нему и тянет руки к его ногам. – Ты хоть…  
\- Полевой медик меня прекрасно залатал, Роджерс, успокойся, - вздыхает Баки, - просто ноет немного.  
Должно было быть хуже. Пуля едва не задела бедренную артерию, и Баки прекрасно известно, какой конец был бы у _такой_ истории, но Стиву он об этом не расскажет. Это все-таки война. Любой из них уже не раз флиртовал со смертью. Уж Стив-то помалкивал бы, с этой его привычкой перепрыгивать взрывы. И потом, на Баки довольно быстро все заживает.  
(Вообще-то, быстрее, чем должно бы. Он старается об этом не думать.)  
Стив не пытается развить тему, но садится рядом, осторожно опуская руку на колено Баки.  
\- Ты бы показал одному из наших врачей на всякий случай. А завтра…  
Баки сверлит его взглядом, но в тоже время не может отказать себе в том, чтобы придвинуться поближе к источаемому Стивом теплу.  
\- Только попробуй посадить меня на скамейку запасных. Ни за что не отпущу тебя к ГИДРЕ без меня.  
\- У меня еще останутся остальные Коммандос, - криво улыбается Стив. Он предупредительно приобнимает его за плечи. – Я ведь не в одиночку туда полезу.  
\- Вот именно, - твердо подтверждает Баки, - потому что я пойду с тобой.  
Хорошо, что на этом месте Стив сдается, а то Баки вот-вот с ног свалится. Усни он на коленях у Стива, одержать верх в данном конкретном споре вряд ли бы удалось.

Вот тебе и «дома, в безопасности». Баки следовало бы помнить: куда он, туда и Стив.  
Правда, вот эта фигня с Капитаном Америкой – это что-то новенькое.  
\- Вступил в армию, да? – тихо произнес Баки, вместе с еще четырьмя сотнями только что собственноручно освобожденных Стивом чертовых военнопленных плетясь к границе.  
Стив посмотрел на него сверху вниз – вниз, Господи, нелегко будет привыкнуть – и пожал плечами.  
\- Не мог же я дать тебе выиграть войну без меня, а?  
\- А лучше бы дал, - пробормотал Баки, но пока не стал развивать тему. В тот момент просто не было сил затевать ссору. Едва хватало на то, чтобы переставлять ноги, и вообще, он был наполовину уверен в том, что все еще привязан к операционному столу Золы, а все происходящее – просто одна большая галлюцинация.  
Позже, когда они все добрались до 107-го, расположившегося по другую сторону линии фронта, Баки положил начало чествованию Капитана Америки и улизнул прочь в последовавшей суматохе. Сквозь толпу уже пробирались несколько медиков, выискивая самых тяжелых, но сам он за милю обошел импровизированный полевой госпиталь. Не хватало только, чтобы еще кто-то его тыкал и щупал. И так прекрасно заживет.  
Просто нужно было немного побыть одному.  
Хороший укромный уголок наконец нашелся за сценой. За кулисами устроили импровизированную гримерку - немногим больше пары лавок и прислоненного к стене надтреснутого зеркала, но это было тихое замкнутое безлюдное пространство, и его там нескоро найдут. Конечно, если кто-то вообще займется поисками. Требовалось позаботиться о четырехстах изможденных военнопленных – в этом бедламе никто не заметил бы исчезновения одного. И потом, он же не в самоволку ушел. Просто нужно было разораться с кашей в голове. Он растянулся на одной из лавок и невидящими глазами воззрился на жестяную крышу, размышляя о Стиве Роджерсе и Капитане Америке и о том, что это такое, когда парень, о котором ты заботился всю свою гребаную жизнь, вдруг объявляется, выглядя, как Супермен. Баки-то и так всегда знал, что у Стива сердце героя, но теперь узнают и все остальные, и зачем тогда будет нужен он сам? А как Красный Череп лицо свое содрал, а все те инъекции и эксперименты Золы. Со Стивом то же самое сделали?  
Стив теперь что, считал себя бессмертным? Уложит ли его пуля, как всех? А танк? Одно Баки знал точно: те энергетические лучи ГИДРЫ распылят Капитана Америку так же мгновенно, как и половину гребаного 107-го под Аззано, а Стив не раздумывая прыгнет под дуло, никогда не раздумывал, и то, что дома закончилось бы фингалом под глазом и сломанными ребрами, здесь его убьет, и Баки больше не мог его защитить, и…  
Он потерял счет времени – может, прошел час, а может, и больше, - но Стив его нашел. Разумеется. Баки никогда не удавалось надолго от него оторваться.  
\- Бак? – голос Стива источал облегчение. Баки попытался почувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, что заставил его беспокоиться, но мешала медленно разгоравшаяся ярость. – Я тебя везде ищу.  
\- Тебе здесь не место, - произнес Баки, продолжая смотреть в никуда.  
Он слышал приближающиеся шаги – тяжелые, незнакомые. Он считал, что узнает походку Стива из тысячи. Теперь это было не так.   
\- Вообще-то, раз уж из нас двоих я выступал на этой сцене…  
\- Да нет, _здесь_. В Европе. На чертовой войне, - Баки сел. Теперь, чтобы сверлить Стива взглядом, голову задирать приходилось куда выше, что только подливало масла в огонь. – Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь, Стив?  
Стив застыл.  
\- Я же сказал, я…  
\- Вступил в армию? – съязвил Баки. – Бред собачий. Что ты дал _сделать_ с собой?  
\- Да какая разница? – возмутился Стив. – Сработало же, нет?  
\- Ты должен был быть _в безопасности_! – закричал Баки в лицо Стиву. Он и сам не заметил, когда поднялся. Он заставил себя отступить на шаг, опустил сжатые кулаки, чтобы не поддаться искушению врезать. – Стив, я видел, как парень в метре от меня упал с пулей в голове. Видел, как гноились и чернели раны, потому что у нашего медика не было лекарств. У тех уродов из ГИДРЫ есть оружие, которое стреляет этой бело-голубой энергией, и ты просто исчезаешь, становишься ничем, даже похоронить нечего. А потом объявляешься _ты_ , весь из себя огромный и невозможный, и считаешь, будто можешь их всех побить, и скажу тебе, приятель, лучше бы ты остался дома.  
Стив не отступил, он ведь _никогда_ не отступал, хоть это не изменилось.  
\- Кричи сколько хочешь, только я и не подумаю извиняться, - отрезал он, - потому что не приди я, ты бы все еще был в том _аду_. Никто бы не пришел, Бак! Не приди я… Баки, мне сказали, что ты погиб.  
На последнем слове голос его сорвался, и Баки вдруг заметил, что Стив дрожит всем телом, его по-настоящему трясет, и отнюдь не от гнева.  
В тот момент к Баки пришло осознание того, что этот новый Стив с огромными ручищами, и еще более огромным телом, и способностью прыгать на невероятное расстояние посреди горящих заводов – этот Стив был таким же человеком, как и щуплый парень, которого он оставил в Нью-Йорке.  
\- Мне сказали, что ты погиб, - повторил Стив. Он не плакал, ведь Стив не плакал никогда – еще в детстве усвоил, что задиры увидят в слезах признак слабости, быстро научился никогда не показывать боль. Но Баки, как оказалось, видел его насквозь даже в новом теле. Ярость погасла, как свеча на ветру, воздух разом устремился прочь из легких.  
\- Господи, Стив, - вздохнул Баки, протягивая руки, – иди сюда.  
Стив заключил его в медвежьи объятия, сжал так крепко, что кости заныли. Ему было все равно. От Стива пахло потом, порохом, грязью и Стивом, и, быть может, впервые с того момента, когда Баки взглянул на него на том чертовом заводе, ему поверилось в то, что все это происходит на самом деле.  
Кто знает, как долго они простояли, вцепившись друг в друга. Со временем Стив перестал дрожать и немного разжал тиски, дав Баки вдохнуть полной грудью. Откуда-то снаружи доносились разговоры других солдат, рев месившего грязь джипа, звон постепенно начинавших стучать по жестяной крыше капель дождя. Но все это казалось таким далеким. Он протянул руки, чтобы обхватить лицо Стива, и, осторожно потянув вниз, поцеловал его в лоб, как делал дома, когда Стив бывал избит или болен. Почему-то показалось правильным, знакомым, несмотря на то, что теперь выше был Стив. (Ненамного, максимум на пару дюймов, не такой уж и великан. Просто казался еще выше на фоне себя прошлого)  
Стив вздохнул и дал рукам соскользнуть на пояс Баки. Он вновь поднял голову, взглянул Баки прямо в глаза.  
\- Это была экспериментальная сыворотка. Хотели сделать из меня идеального суперсолдата.  
\- Похоже, получилось, - решил Баки. Он провел костяшками пальцев по лицу Стива. – Кстати, спасибо, что спас меня. Я, кажется, еще не говорил.  
И улыбка у Стива осталась неизменной.  
\- Да, ну, после всех тех драк, что ты заканчивал ради меня все эти годы, думаю, за мной был должок.

Баки – не единственный из Ревущих Коммандос, кто время от времени гуляет сам по себе. Все они специалисты, каждый в своем роде, и каждого хоть раз да одалживали другим подразделениям для особых операций. На Дернье спрос велик всегда – летом сорок четвертого они лишаются его на целый месяц, и ходят слухи, что он лично поучаствовал в освобождении Парижа. Гейб Джонс становится не разлей вода со Старком и то и дело пропадает на несколько дней, занимаясь черт знает чем. И со многим может справиться только Стив, хоть они и пытаются помочь ему всем, что в их силах.  
Но ремесло снайпера – искусство особенно уединенное, и, даже когда вся команда в сборе, Баки случается чувствовать себя как никогда одиноким.  
И Стив возмущается только тогда, когда отбывает именно Баки.  
\- Хватит уже, Стив, всего пара дней, - наконец произносит Баки, когда тот начинает повторяться в своем нескончаемом потоке негодования. – И потом, ты же знаешь, что меня все равно не спрашивают. Если тебя это так не устраивает, все претензии к полковнику Филлипсу.  
Стив вздыхает и дает бармену знак налить еще. Не то чтобы алкоголь нынче оказывал на него хоть какое-нибудь воздействие, но он всегда угощает Баки, когда они оказываются в городе с работающим баром – заявляет, что отплачивает за все то время, что Баки приходилось расплачиваться за него в Бруклине. Здесь, в Париже выпивка много лучше, хотя он ни за что не признает этого при Дернье.  
\- Можешь хоть сказать, куда едешь? – Баки лишь виновато пожимает плечами, и Стив кривится. – Прекрасно.  
\- Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе, - говорит Баки. – Черт тебя знает, во что ты вляпаешься, пока меня нет рядом.  
\- Да уж вряд ли натворю больше глупостей, чем ты, - парирует Стив, но как-то без огонька. – Бак…  
Баки пододвигает стул поближе к Стиву, толкает того плечом.  
\- Сказал бы, если б мог, ты же знаешь. Но легче тебе от этого бы не стало.  
Они особенные, эти индивидуальные задания. Они оставляют его выскобленным, опустошенным. Одно дело – снимать безликих солдат ГИДРЫ, совсем другое – когда у мишени в перекрестье прицела есть лицо, имя и жизнь. И в том, и в другом случае требуется лишь чуть пошевелить лежащим на курке пальцем, и это тоже кажется неправильным. Убийство должно требовать большего усилия над собой. Должно что-то значить.  
А когда приходится переходить к рукопашной, браться за пистолет, за нож – это тоже не должно даваться так легко. И тем не менее. Слишком просто.  
Стив трет лицо, выглядя куда старше, чем положено.  
\- Знаю. Это война, Баки, и я не дурак. Я символ, на мне флаг; есть то, что Капитан Америка делать просто _не может_. Не понимаю только, почему за меня это должен делать именно _ты_.  
\- И это говорит парень, вызвавшийся стать _подопытным кроликом_ , - примеряя улыбку, напоминает Баки. – Не волнуйся ты так.  
\- Да кто волнуется? – Стив легонько пинает его ногой под стойкой. – Жалею просто, что не могу отправиться с тобой. Знаешь, а вот в комиксах Баки никогда не покидает Кэпа. Ну, разве что когда его похищают.  
Баки стонет и со всей силы заезжает ему по руке, и Стив смеется.  
Ну и ладно. Если кто-то знает только о Баки-глупом мальчишке из комиксов, ну, значит, у него будет преимущество.

\- Мне бы пригодился человек с твоими навыками, Барнс, - сказал полковник Филлипс и имел в виду не только меткость.  
Это было первым, что заметили в учебке – инстинктивная легкость в обращении с винтовкой. До того он за всю жизнь и пальцем оружия не коснулся, но, по всей видимости, у него был талант. Но в армии было полно отменных стрелков. Так что это не объясняло его появление в списках на повышение еще в тренировочном лагере, сержантские курсы, на которые он не вызывался и которых не ожидал, звание еще до получения первых боевых приказов. Никто не предлагал попробовать пробиться в школу офицеров – настоящим командиром ему было не стать – и все же. Возможно, все дело было в годах заботы о Стиве, в вечном поиске того, что поможет пережить еще одну неделю, месяц, зиму. Возможно, все потому, что он никогда не лез в драку без необходимости, но всегда знал, как драку закончить. Возможно, все из-за вечного отслеживания каждого пенни, каждой услуги, каждого продавца, бандита, патрульного, из-за инстинктивного знания о том, как все помнить и всегда выходить сухим из воды. Возможно, это и был тот спокойный расчет, необходимый любому члену младшего командного состава, и какой-то инструктор в учебке взглянул на него и увидел, кто он есть.  
Тот, кто сделает все, что угодно, чтобы вытащить своих ребят, как бы ни было тяжело и мерзко.  
Возможно, вот кем был Баки, просто Баки, сам по себе, со Стивом или без него.  
Он принял предложение полковника Филлипса.

Зима накрывает Европу – резкая, жесткая, будто на всех обиженная. Она навевает воспоминания о долгих зимах с неподъемными счетами за отопление и сквозняками из-под каждой половицы, о дребезжавшем в груди Стива дыхании, о том, как сам Баки ночами прижимался к нему, ведя бесконечную войну с холодом. Нынче тело Стива походит на здоровенную печку, и в полевых условиях весь чертов отряд тянет спать, сбившись в как можно более плотную кучу.  
Индивидуальные задания сходят на нет к концу сорок четвертого. Война в Европе сводится к могучему давлению на Германию одной огромной плотной волны. В Бастони пользы от одинокого снайпера было бы немного. Коммандос отправляют на разнообразные операции, нацеленные исключительно на ячейки ГИДРЫ, а не на немецкую армию в целом, и никто из высших чинов не желает расщеплять на составные части первый и лучший из ударных отрядов СНР.  
Пока остальные застревают в Арденнах, Коммандос уничтожают базу ГИДРЫ на севере Польши. Это не их обычная территория, и пока не прояснится, улететь не представляется возможным. Но в паре километров от того, что недавно было аванпостом ГИДРЫ, обнаруживается заброшенная ферма, которая куда предпочтительнее рытья окопов в мерзлой земле, так что там они и обустраивают лагерь. По крайней мере, дров завались. Когда в очаге ревет пламя, обстановка кажется практически домашней.  
Вообще-то, с точки зрения Баки, обстановка даже чересчур домашняя. В окна бьется ветер, от пола веет сквозняком – с тем же успехом он мог бы сидеть в той убогой крошечной бруклинской квартирке. Остальные, вымотанные дневным боем, проваливаются в сон вокруг очага, но мозг Баки никак не уймется, и спать просто невозможно. Вместо этого он смотрит на огонь, пытаясь разобраться в своих мыслях.  
\- Эй, - совсем рядом шепчет Стив, и Баки едва не зарабатывает инфаркт. Как долго Стив пролежал, наблюдая за ним? – Не спится?  
Баки качает головой.  
\- Слишком холодно, - отвечает он, хоть это и не так. С огнем в очаге не так уж плохо. Приходилось спать и в куда худших условиях.  
\- Прямо как дома, правда? – криво улыбается Стив, шепчет, чтобы не разбудить остальных. Он садится, опирается на Баки, и наплыв тепла очень приятен. Он уже практически привык к перемене ролей. Ведь уже больше года прошло с того дня, когда Стив вытащил его с завода Золы.  
Они долго сидят молча. Огонь скоро начнет угасать, и кому-нибудь из них стоило бы, наверное, пойти принести еще дров, но прямо сейчас трудно думать о бытовых проблемах. Он устал, но спать не хочется, а Стив очень теплый, и это… почти приятно – просто слушать, как он дышит.  
\- Знаешь, хорошо это, - нарушает Баки тишину. – Сыворотка. Что она сделала. Не… мышцы, не суперсила и все такое, хотя это тоже неплохо. А то, что ты теперь здоров. Я очень этому рад, Стив. Вроде бы не говорил еще.  
Стив озадаченно взирает на него.  
\- Бак, уже полтора года прошло с… того. Ты на меня уже месяцев шесть на эту тему не орал. Почему…  
До странного расслабленный, Баки пожимает плечами.  
\- Потому что все замерзло. А ты нет. Не знаю, просто подумал, что надо сказать.  
\- Ладно, - чуть улыбается Стив. – Рад, что ты одобряешь.  
\- Но ты все равно кретин, что вызвался.  
\- Ну, это само собой.  
Языки пламени в очаге продолжают свой завораживающий танец. Весь мир словно затаил дыхание в предвкушении. Чего именно, Баки точно не знает.  
\- Знал бы ты, как мне тебя не хватало, - признается Баки. – Так не хотел тебя оставлять. И теперь не хочу.  
Стив пихает его локтем.  
\- Думаю, самостоятельных заданий у тебя уже не будет.  
\- Наверное.  
\- Мне тоже тебя не хватало, - говорит Стив. Баки видно отражение огня в голубых глазах. – Просто хочу сказать.  
Баки кивает.  
\- Знаю.  
И нет ничего естественнее, чем наклониться и поцеловать. Словно они так всю жизнь делали. Губы Стива приоткрываются легко, без раздумий. Его рука поднимается, чтобы лечь на лицо Баки, удерживая его, а Баки своей обхватывает талию Стива. Целуются они долго, никуда не спеша, и тепло спокойным, неугасимым огнем проникает сквозь кожу Баки. В сознании воцаряется блаженная пустота, исчезает все, кроме вкуса губ Стива, жара его кожи, залетной мысли о том, что, быть может, не просто так все-таки они всегда были _стивомибаки_ , единым целым.  
Некоторое время спустя сознание вновь начинает замечать окружающий мир – потрескивающий огонь, похрапывание Дугана, вздох ворочающегося во сне Фэлсворта. Баки не отстраняется, но позволяет себе вздохнуть между поцелуями, и еще разок, пока они постепенно не отодвигаются друг от друга. Стив склоняется к нему, соприкасаются лбы.  
\- Когда вернемся в Лондон, - негромко, но решительно сообщает Стив, - у меня есть настоящая кровать. И дверь запирается.  
Баки ухмыляется и снова целует его, ничего не может с собой поделать.   
\- Может, тебя и в самом деле не за красивые глаза произвели в офицеры.

Баки знает: когда-то Стива в его жизни не было. Просто решает это время не вспоминать.  
Он знает, что станет не более чем сноской в книге о Капитане Америке. Никому не будет дела до того, кем был Баки Барнс в отрыве от Стива Роджерса. Черт, да если комиксы так и останутся популярными, никто никогда и не узнает, каким он был _на самом деле_.  
Иногда это раздражает. Но в основном нет. Он никогда не думал стать кем-то особенным. Запомниться всем как лучший друг Стива Роджерса… ну, Стив все равно всегда был лучшей его половиной. Он не против.

Вот чего Баки не учитывает, цепляясь за тот гребаный поезд: в конечном итоге они так и остались _стивомибаки_. Куда один, туда и другой. Просто иногда Стиву нужно время, чтобы догнать.  
Иногда нужно семьдесят лет. Но в конце концов они встретятся вновь.


End file.
